A Love Story
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: This is a story about two best friends who finally found themselves their true love. Charactors;; Natasha Miley C , Marissa Emily O , Devon Krona Nick J , Owen Krona, Joe J , Jason Krona Kevin J , and Mina Ashley T .


**A Love Story**

Natasha [Miley C] and Marissa [Emily O] were two best friends. They are both fans of a band called The Krona Brothers [J Brothers]. One day they find out that The Krona Brothers live in Marissa's neighborhood. "Oh my gosh, Marissa! Guess what!?!" Natasha asked. "What Tasha?" Marissa asked anxiously. "The Krona Brothers live in your neighborhood!!" Natasha said smiling. Marissa and Natasha started jumping up and down in excitement, "I can't believe it", Marissa said.

When they went to school the next day, Owen Krona [Joe J] and Devon Krona [Nick J] were in their homeroom. Marissa was staring dreamily at Owen. "Why does he have to be _so_ cute?" Marissa asked Natasha. "Marissa, you can't like him. You've got a boyfriend." She replied. The teacher walked in, "Good morning class. We have new students today, Owen and Devon Krona. You guys can sit behind Natasha and Marissa." She shows them where they are. Marissa's stomach started to feel a little queasy. Natasha couldn't help but drop her pencil hoping Devon would pick it up. And reluctantly he did, "Here you go, I think you dropped this." She smiled at him, "Thank you." He smiled back, "You're welcome."

At lunch, Devon and Owen asked Natasha and Marissa if they could sit with them. They said yes. "So how do you guys like the school so far?" Marissa asked staring at Owen. "We love it." Owen replied staring at Marissa. Jacob, who was Marissa's boyfriend, felt jealous. "Hey Marissa?" He asked. "Yeah Jacob?" She replied. "Are we still on for _our_ date tonight?" He asked trying to make Owen jealous. "Of course we are Jacob!" She said kissing his cheek. Owen started to feel jealous now. Jacob smiled, "Great! You are the **best**_ girlfriend_ ever!" Marissa blushed, "You're the best boyfriend ever." Owen was feeling really jealous now. "I think your brother likes Marissa." Natasha whispered to Devon. "I think so." Devon whispered back.

After school Marissa went over to Natasha's house. "Oh my gosh! Marissa, Owen was totally checking you out!" Natasha said. Marissa looked down and smiled slightly, "I know, but I have Jacob. I mean I really like Owen but I can't break Jacob's heart!" Marissa sighed. "Rissa, if you really like Jacob then keep him. If you're confused just give yourself time to think. Okay?" Natasha said patting Marissa's back. Marissa was silent for a moment than spoke up, "I really _do_ like Jacob _but_ I really like Owen _too_. But Jacob's my boyfriend and I can't hurt him!" She looked at Natasha desperately for advice. "Okay, just stay with Jacob for now and if things get worse than break up with him and get to know Owen. I know that sounds harsh but if he's not the right guy than you have to move on. Anyways, you better get ready for your date tonight. Call me once it's over!" Natasha said. Marissa hugged her and left.

Jacob took Marissa to one of the fancies restaurants in town. They walked into the restaurant. "Oh my, Jacob! I love this restaurant!" Marissa said smiling at him. "I know, that's why I brought you here. I wanted you to enjoy our two month anniversary." He said. Marissa smiled and kissed him, "Aww Jacob, you're so sweet!" They went and sat down. As they looked through their menus, Marissa's phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Marissa! Mom and dad need you home fast! It's an emergency!" Lola, Marissa's sister, said. Marissa felt her stomach turn, "Lola, what's wrong?" "I'll tell you when you get home! Please just come!" Lola said before hanging up. Marissa felt horrible that she had to leave her date with Jacob. "Jacob, I'm so sorry but I have to go. It's a family emergency! I am really sorry; I promise I'll make it up to you!" She said as she hugged and kissed him. "Don't worry about it Marissa. I totally understand!" Jacob said hugging her. Marissa smiled while hugging him tight. "You are the sweetest guy I've ever met. And you're so understanding, it's unbelievable." She said kissing him again, then she left.


End file.
